The Catventures Of Bob And Katt
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bob And Katt, the two loveable cat villagers, have weird misadventures in Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town of Edisaes, with the two often enjoying each others company while also unintentionally getting on each others' nerves. And the jock make cat villager, Rudy, tags along often with them. Tom was written out because that idiot moved out of town, that stupid, no good, lousy...
1. Bob and Katt

**The Catventures Of Bob And Katt**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You gotta love Bob and Katt... both of those cats are just crazy. And yes, I have Animal Crossing New Leaf, if it wasn't made obvious. So the Animal Crossing town of Edisaes is officially real now. And if you can tell, this has been rewritten because that loser Tom moved out of the village. So Katt is replacing him. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A pretty quiet night. In the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes in Seaside Hill.<p>

"Hmm. It's so quite here, pthhhpth." Bob commented to Tom as the two male cat villagers were looking towards the west, sitting on the sandy beach

"Yeah. That new Dream Suite is sure taking a while to be completed, me-YOWZA," Tom admitted as he turned his head to Bob.

"So, what do you dream of?" Bob asked as he moved his hands around.

Tom smirked, stretching his arms as he then folded them. "Oh, you know. A gym for me to show off how cool I am."

Bob laughed, shaking his head. "You? Cool? Pthhhpth, you wouldn't be cool even if it-"

Katt walked up to Bob and Tom, the female brown cat interrupting their conversation. "Hey you two, you shouldn't be fighting over such a little matter, purrty!"

"Yeah, what do you know, me-YOWZA?" Tom asked as he glanced at Katt.

Katt smirked as she pulled out a basket full of bright, pink peaches, holding it with both of his hands. "That fruits are really yummy during the winter!" She then headed towards the ledge leading upward, with Bob and Tom resuming their watching of the waves.

Bob watched Katt collecting the fruits as he turned to Tom. "You think that we'll stay friends, Tom?"

"Oh yes." Tom nodded as he faced Bob. "Even if I pull a dick move and decide to move out of town without telling anyone."

And then a horde of bees surrounded Tom, causing him to run for his life, with Bob genuinely confused as Katt laughed her head off at Tom's expense.


	2. Sandy Pitfalls

"So, how about those talking plants, pthhhpth?" Bob asked as he had his hands on his hips, walking on the northwestern beach shore of Edisaes alongside Tom as they walked underneath the palm trees with bananas and coconuts in them as it was daytime in Edisaes.

"They were okay, I guess. The female, grass type Pokemon plants were weird, but nice, me-YOWZA," Tom remarked as he shrugged, his eyes lowered. "That Petey Piranha guy, though, he's something that I would expect out of Beetlejuice or something."

It was then that Tom fell in a pitfall, with Bob gasping as Tom yelped, struggling to break free of the sand.

"Help, help!" Tom called out as he tried to struggle his way out, but couldn't. "**My leg**, me-YOWZA!"

"Oh... pthhhpth!" Bob panicked as he trembled, his hands on his face. "I just don't know what to do- _AHH!_"

The purple male cat then fell in a pitfall right next to Tom, both of the cats calling out for help as they struggled. Mr. Resetti looked down from the cliff above them, a devious smirk across his face as he watched Bob and Tom continue to scream for help while struggling in the sand.

* * *

><p>Katt whistled as she was walking around her house at nighttime, whistling as she bobbed her head.<p>

"You know, I think I'll go visit the beach and _see_ what's up by the sea!" Katt laughed as she made a not subtle pun about the ocean, heading southward as she was on the southern beach, walking towards the west as she fell in a pitfall, screaming as she struggled to get out. "AHH! HELP! I've fallen, and I can't get out!"

Kapp'n simply shook his head at the struggling Katt as he shrugged, turning around and looking out to the ocean, noticing how bright the moon was. "Arr... these cats be not knoweth of the sandy traps..."


	3. It Had To Be Bees

It was a clear evening as Katt was walking around in the southwestern part of Ediseas, noticing the honeybees that were pollinating the flowers.

"_Aww!_ They look so gosh darn cute, these fat ol' honeybees!" Katt admitted as she held her hands together, smiling as she tilted her head to the right. "I wonder if anyone else is noticing this, too!"

Meanwhile, on the northeastern side of town...

"Bob." Tom stated as he and Bob were watching a group of bees circling around a tree full of pink peaches. "I don't think we're gonna get those peaches, me-YOWZA."

"Nonsense, Tom!" Bob laughed as he pulled out a slingshot, holding it in his right hand as he aimed it at the beehive. "I'll knock them down and drive them off so we can get the peaches, pthhhpth!"

"Bob, wait-" Tom tried to stop Bob but the purple cat fired off a pebble at the beehive, knocking it down as all the bees emerged, spotting Tom and Bob. The two male cat villagers screamed as they ran away as fast as they could, with the bees chasing them as Curlos watched, holding a fishing rod in his left hand.

"Hmm. Wonder what's with them?" Curlos commented as he watched Bob and Tom run away in fear. He shrugged, going on with his business.

Tom and Bob screamed as they kept running, deciding to try and hide into the mayor's house, but couldn't open the door.

"It's closed shut, pthhhpth!" Bob exclaimed as he began sweating nervously.

"_D'oh!_" Tom exclaimed as he slapped his forehead with his right paw, glancing at the cliff as he sighed. "We're gonna have to take a dive. Are you ready, me-YOWZA?"

Hearing the bees coming in closer, Bob whimpered as he squinted his eyes. "Oh, if we must... pthhhpth..."

Taking a breath, Bob and Tom jumped off the cliff, landing head first into the sand as they struggled to get out, with the bees following them down. Screaming, Bob and Tom swam out into the sea, diving underwater to avoid the bees, who circled around the spot where the two cats dove. Bob and Tom resurfaced behind the rocks underneath the giant red bridge, panting as they were paralyzed by jellyfish, screaming in pain as they struggled to move.

Katt watched the entire thing, simply shaking her head in amazement as she folded her arms.

"Wow... I guess it just wasn't their day." Katt admitted as she shrugged, heading back to her house when she bumped into a tree, knocking down a beehive as she gulped, seeing the bees rise out of it. "Uh... oh..."

It was then that Katt screamed as she ran for her live, being stung by the bees as they chased her all over town, with it just not being a good day in Edisaes to be a cat.


	4. No Umbrella For The Rain

Bob and Tom watched as the clear blue sky got darker, with storm clouds rolling in as the two cats glanced at each other, both of them sitting on the yellow bench near the Edisaes town hall.

"Another storm is coming, pthhhpth," Bob remarked as he folded his arms together.

"Do you have an umbrella, me-YOWZA?" Tom asked as he faced Bob, his hands down on his lap.

Bob sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehh... about that, I gave it to Toadette."

"...What?" Tom remarked as his eyes widened, shaking his head. "Why would you do that?"

Bob smiled as he faced Tom, nodding his head. "Because she gave me a wharf roach in response! A wharf roach, pthhhpth!"

Tom slapped his forehead with his left hand as he sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "Bob, you are such an idiot sometimes..."

It then began raining as thunder boomed loudly, with Tom pulling out his umbrella as he held it above himself and Bob.

"You should be thankful you have me, me-YOWZA." Tom stated as he chuckled, continuing to boast about himself as he held his umbrella with both of his hands. "Without me around, you would have no idea of what to do."

It was then that lightning zapped Tom's umbrella, electrocuting Tom as he twitched in pain, his entire blue fur sizzling as Bob gasped, both of the cats getting wet by the rain.

"I guess I should be thankful for you, Tom. Pthhhpth," Bob chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the zapped Tom, who growled in annoyance as the two kept sitting on the bench, with the rain pouring harsher as lightning zapped again, this time shocking both cats.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Main Street of Edisaes, Katt was alongside Toadette, the two sitting on the yellow bench looking westward on the western end of the street, noticing how beautiful the ocean waves looked amongst the rain. The two girls smiled as they looked at each other, both of them having their own umbrellas.<p>

"Thanks for taking the time to come all the way out here and spend some time with me, Toadette." Katt stated as she clapped her hands, closing her eyes with a wide grin on her face. "It feels great that even in the rain, we can have a nice girl's night out!"

Toadette giggled as she nodded her head in agreement, raising her right hand. "It's no problem, Katt! I always enjoy taking a break from playing around with Waluigi at his taco stand to come spend time with you, mah girl!"

They both laughed as they heard thunder boom, with lightning flashing before them above the ocean as the girls took special precautions to have their umbrellas be shielded from lightning, unlike a certain pair of male cats.


	5. New Partner, Same Misadventures

Bob sighed in disappointment as he was at the Roost, with Katt entering the coffee shop as she noticed how much Bob looked down, with it being around midnight in the seaside town of Edisaes.

"Hey Bob, why are you feeling so out of it?" Katt asked as she took a seat next to Bob in front Brewster, who simply was cleaning out empty cups.

Bob sighed as he turned to Katt, moving his right hand around. "Oh, it's Tom. He moved out without telling anyone. Worse of all, he didn't even tell me, and I was like his best friend."

Katt wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she blinked. "I thought he bonded more with the mayor."

Bob growled as he lowered his eyes. "That's because our mayor is awesome. But that's besides the point, Tom took off and didn't tell any of us." He sniffled as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "He didn't even send me a letter..."

Katt rubbed Bob on the back as she smiled, trying her best to make him feel better. "Hey, if you really need a new partner in crime, I can fill in for Tom."

"...You can really do that?" Bob remarked as his eyes widened, feeling something flick inside him.

Katt nodded as she smiled. "Yeah! I tell you what, I'm more than eager to have adventures with you!" She then turned to Brewster. "Hey Brew, my boy! One spankin' hot Kilimanjo with no milk and sugar!"

"...Suit yourself." Brewster stated as he poured Katt that exact type of coffee, placing the filled up glass of joe in front of her.

Katt sipped up the coffee as she burped loudly, laughing as she turned to Bob. "Strewth! Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Bob smiled as he sipped up his coffee, burping as well. "You know what, it does! Thanks Katt!"

Both Bob and Katt laughed as they began enjoying each others presence, with Brewster continuing to brew up coffee as Rudy walked in, genuinely surprised at the bonding Bob and Katt were making.

"Dag, yo. Did I miss something?" Rudy asked as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head as he blinked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Main Street, Tom sighed as he had his hands on his hips, visiting Ediseas as he was in the middle of the street, looking south towards the actual village.<p>

"Sometimes I miss living here..." Tom admitted as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Something about this place has an innocent, yet stupid feeling that strings the nostalgia in my bitter, cold heart..."


	6. Curiosity Peaked The Cat

"Hey!" Katt called out to Dry Bowser and Toadette as she watched them head through Edisaes at two in the morning. "Where are you two lovebirds going at this time?"

"Oh, uh..." Toadette blushed as she touched her fingertips together, tilting her head back and forth. "We're, uh..."

"Going to the Seaside Hill tran station for an important meeting." Dry Bowser spoke up as he rolled his left boney hand around. You wouldn't understand."

"...but we have a train station right here," Katt pointed out as he was referring to the Edisaes train station.

"It's not the same deal," Dry Bowser pointed out as he and Toadette took their leave.

Katt sighed as she turned around, heading back inside her house to find Bob munching on some burgers he got from the Burger Paradise at the Ocean Palace. "Eating at this hour? Really?"

"Hey, I get hungry easily, all right?" Bob snapped as he was enjoying himself, with Katt sighing as she just shook her head in disappointment, hooking up her XBox 360 to play some Guitar Hero.


	7. Katt's Ear Is Itchy

"Oh jeeze!" Katt exclaimed as she was itching the inside of her right ear, grumbling as she squinted her eyes. "Damn, stupid ear wigs!"

"...earwigs?" Bob remarked as he was munching on some peaches, the two cats being outside in the bright, sunny tropical village of Seaside Hill's Edisaes. "What's the meaning about them, pfffthb?"

"I think one of them crawled into my ear and is attempting to eat my brain!" Katt remarked while facing Bob, still itching.

"Actually, they don't crawl into your ears." Fastidious Beaver pointed out as he was fishing for some fish. "They get that name because-"

"Doesn't matter! My ear is still itchy!" Katt remarked as she then decided to jump into the river, with Bob and Fastidious Beaver looking at each other.

"So... you're new here?" Bob asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Actually, I'm just passing by, traveling and all." Fastidious Beaver pointed out as he went back to fishing.


End file.
